warriorz_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story of Blazestar
Information on The Story of Blazestar For the past while, I've been creating a Warriors fan fiction based on my character Blazestar. She is a red and orange she-cat with deep blue eyes and lives in the ancient Clans, still led by the original leaders. Her home Clan is ShadowClan although she is half RiverClan, due to her ginger ShadowClan mother, Blazeheart, falling in love with the handsome red RiverClan warrior, Heatstorm. Read the story if you want to learn more! And feel free to give me ideas on the storyline or plot if you have any to spare! And I'm sorry for the short chapters! I have such a hard time trying to make them longer! But if I don't make them so short, the chapter drags on and it isn't as good. '' Prologue “This kit should have never been born.” In the middle of the ShadowClan nursery lay a scrawny red-and-orange newborn she-kit. Her ShadowClan mother Blazeheart lay next to her kit dead. Her RiverClan father, Heatstorm stood over his dead mate, mourning for her. He looked up from Blazeheart’s lifeless body and saw a small black, white, and gray tom born only days earlier. The kit looked at Blazeheart and asked his mother, “Is Blazeheart going to be okay?” “No, little one. She walks with StarClan now.” Heatstorm looked at Blazeheart’s body again. Her scent was already captured by the scent of death. Her usually pretty orange pelt was dull and ruffled. With his tail, Heatstorm closed Blazeheart’s glazed over green eyes. He buried his nose into her flank when he heard a tiny cry. He looked up from his mate and saw the black-and-white kit’s mother pulling his kit towards her belly. ShadowClan’s medicine cat apprentice, Treeroot was standing beside her and said, “Thank you, Speckledneck.” The young cat turned and looked at Heatstorm with sorrow in her eyes. “What would you like to name her?” Heatstorm was still intently watching his kit. “Blazekit.” His answer barely came in a whisper. “After her mother.” He started walking out of the nursery and added, “May we never meet in battle.” When he was outside, he was quickly greeted be hostile glances from the warriors’ den, apprentices’ den, and the fresh-kill pile. The only look of sorrow he got was from Shadowstar, who had loved Thunderstar before the Clans came to be. As Heatstorm walked past Shadowstar, she started walking alongside him and said, “If you wish, you can take your kit with you.” He abruptly shook his head and responded, “No. She wouldn’t make it past the camp entrance.” With that, he pushed his bright red pelt through the shrubs covering the entrance. As the sun began rising, Heatstorm finally made it back to the RiverClan border. As he stepped foot onto his homeland, he was greeted by snarls of anger. With a tired neck, he struggled to pick his head up to see who it was. It was RiverClan’s dawn patrol, with the fur on their backs rising. A silver tom walked out from the middle of the patrol and approached Heatstorm. “You have broken the warrior code, young Heatstorm…” 'Chapter One (not yet complete)''' Blazekit slowly opened her eyes and bright sunlight was streaming through the nursery entrance. It had been three days since she was born and was already as strong as Twokit, who was a few days older than her. She stretched her tiny legs and let out a loud yawn. Today Speckledneck would let her and her son explore the camp together. Slowly, she picked her body up off of the moss covered ground and raced over to Twokit, who was laying on the other side of Speckledneck. “Twokit, get up! It’s time to finally get out of the nursery!” The young tom blinked the sleep out of his eyes and miserably failed at trying to suppress a yawn. “Come on! Before Lightningkit, Jawkit, and Mousekit get up!” The three toms were all littermates and were two moons older than Blazekit and Twokit. If Blazekit and Twokit didn’t hurry, they were stuck with the older toms escorting them through the camp. At that, he quickly jumped up from his nest and started to wake up Speckledneck. When her eyes opened, he told her, “Blazekit and me are going to walk around the camp.” Speckledneck picked up her head and looked at the other kits. “Those three are going to try and take control. Don’t let them.” She licked the top of Twokit’s head and pushed her nose into Blazekit’s cheek. Before the older toms woke, Twokit and Blazekit ran out of the entrance of the nursery. They were greeted by a gentle breeze, chirping birds, and the mews of happy cats.